A Rinoa Heartilly Story
by EmikoKun
Summary: A story in Rinoa Hearilly's POV. It's her describing her surroundings in Crystal Valley. A quaint town.


Crystal Valley

**A/N:** This is the first in a series of short fics (or maybe long, depending on my mood when I'm writing it) based on the sim neighborhood of Crystal Valley. The first story, to my own surprise and probably everyone else's, is going to be from Rinoa's POV. Rinoa is one of my LEAST favorite FF characters of all time (not because she got Squall, either). I think she's irritating, clingy, and I think she's immature. Very immature. Basically her negative personality aspects have led to a fic about her. So, yes, it will basically be a negative story. I'm not trying to Rinoa-bash when I write it... This is just how I've always pictured her. Enjoy. Or Don't. Be warned **I hate Rinoa, and this fic WILL express that**. If you like Rinoa, and you like to flame people for expressing their own opinions, then **DON'T READ THIS YOU IDIOT!** I think that might be clear enough for you. Any flames I recieve from any fic negatively portraying Rinoa will be deleted before I even read them. I don't care what you think of me, or how you think I need to be ass-raped by a giant mutated mosquito/gorilla/girafee/Headmaster Cid etc. That won't happen, no matter how many evil fics I write, so don't bother wishing it on me. :D

On with the fic!

I think it's safe to say that this town, Crystal Valley, isn't half as bad as I thought it would be. When Squall was describing it, I just kept picturing Winhill in my mind over and over again. When Squall took me to Winhill those couple times, I hated it. I made sure I told him, too. Just so he didn't get any silly ideas about us living there once he marries me. He was kind of angry I was complaining when we visited his mom's grave, but he forgave me for it later. He just goes back there by himself now.

Then this little place pops up, almost out of nowhere, and Squall told me that a lot of people were going there to live. Selphie and Irvine had already left, and Squall was going too. I complained as much as I could about it, but he seemed to be sticking to his descision. I was so mad about it, I threatened to break up with him, but he got mad about it. It's not like he had a right, don't you know? He just up and tells me that we have to move to some tiny little backwater town. Now that I'm here, though, it's not so bad. My house is really cute, even though all the other houses on the block are hideous. I made sure it was all done in blues and whites. My favorite colors. It's so cute, I just love it so much!

A couple of people came to visit me, and I invited them in. I told them all about how Squall probably brought me here so that we could live together and get married. I just know he's going to propose to me soon, and then he'll buy me my dream house. Oh, we're going to have three kids, too! Two girls and a boy. I wanted three girls, but I think Squall might want to have at least one boy. I already picked out their names, too! Kayla and Francheska. Squall can name the boy, I don't mind. He might want to name him after his father or something. Laguna's pretty nice, and he's so cute! Ew! That's so weird when I think like that about Squall's dad! Ew ew ew! Ok Rinoa, clear your mind. No more bad thinking. Ok, I'm ok now. Anyway, I can't remember the names of the people I met.

I got bored waiting for Squall to phone me, so I decided to go to the local pool. It's pretty nice there, and I went on the diving board a few times. The water was really clean, like it gets cleaned all the time, but there was no one cleaning it! Then I went into the hottub, and there were two girls there. I started talking to them, but they kept acting like I wasn't there. Isn't that rude? I tried to interrupt them, but the blonde girl got really mad and told me to get lost. I got out of the hottub then, and I was going to leave but the black-haired girl followed me. She had all kinds of peircings all over her face, and really slutty makeup. Plus, her bathing suit was barely even there. She was obviously a tramp. She tried to lecture me about butting into her conversations, and I got the feeling she was trying to threaten me.

I told her to back off, or I would send Squall to beat her up. She didn't get scared like I thought, though, and she just called me something really _mean_ and turned around to leave. I know it wasn't very nice of me to do it, but I called her something back that was probably meaner. I mean, she _does_ look like a whore, but it wasn't nice of me to say it out loud. She faced me again, and I swear she looked like she was ready to hit me. Isn't that the craziest thing? I mean, she should dress nice like me if she wants to make friends. No one wants to talk to a skank. The blonde in the hottub was kind of skanky too. Her bathing suit was even more revealing, but she was sitting there still and ignoring me and her friend so I didn't go after her.

I got distracted, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah! That trampy-looking girl looked like she was going to hit me, but instead she just told me to get out of her face before she put me into the hospital. Can you believe it! She said it right out loud! Well, I could tell by looking at her that she wasn't in the kind of shape that I'm in. Ever since Squall told me that he liked muscles, I've kept really fit. The trampy-girl had really fat thighs, and a huge butt, so I knew she didn't work out like me. I know I probably shouldn't have told her she had fat thighs, but it sort of slipped out. Then I was surprised because she started crying. It wasn't _that_ mean, it's not like I threatened to really hurt her like she did to me! I decided to leave the pool then because I didn't want her to attack me.

I went back home, and I was so dissappointed. Squall hadn't left me a single message, and plus the town was starting to look really bad. I know I'm going to run into that girl again, and I really don't want to. Plus, I think the blonde girl will be looking for me now too, and she looked a lot meaner than the black-haired girl. Even if she did have pink lipstick on. She looked kind of like one of those girls who used to pick on me in private school. I _hated_ them. So blonde, always going on about their style and never letting me join their group... They were always so _mean_ to me! Until they found out who my mom and dad were. Then they loved me. But they could be cruel, even when they were my friends. I hate backstabbers! People always do that to me, too! Stab me in the back, I mean. Squall's not like that, though. He's different from them. I can tell.

I was pretty bored, so I looked in the mirror upstairs for a while. I really like the way I look. My hair is really silky and perfectly done, I always make sure of it. I don't wear a lot of makeup like the trampy girl, but I still look great. I bet when trampy-girl takes off all her makeup, she has horrible skin and big pores. I have small pores. Plus, I wash my face three times a day so it never looks oily or anything. I know Squall likes soft, clean skin. He never actually told me, but sometimes I can tell because of the way he's touched my face when he kisses me.

Squall's, like, the most perfect guy ever. I need to say more about him, but he's so hard to describe. He was _really_ sad when I met him. Well, not really sad so much as angry. Yeah. He was _angry_ when I met him. But sad too. Only on the inside where no one could see it. I knew this was a job for the great Rinoa Heartilly, so I started to change him into a better person. It was pretty hard work. I acted helpless at the right moments, and he had to shed his uncaring image to save me. I have to admit, a couple times I thought I would die before he rescued me, but he always came through for me. I made him take me places even when he didn't want to go, and I could tell after a while that he was starting to like me. He stopped complaining about taking me places, and he started just bringing me everywhere! I was sooooo happy about it, too.

When I got possessed by the Sorceress, I don't know _exactly_ what happened then, but I know that Squall somehow got me all the way into space. I almost died there, too, but that wasn't part of my plan. I was really glad when he got me and took me onto the big red ship. The Ragnarok. He also fought off most of those ugly monsters by himself, because I was pretty weak from being in a coma. When they said on the radio that Squall had to turn me over to the authorities so I could be sealed away with my new powers, I was scared, but I knew this was a really good way to 'seal the deal'. So I cried. It was fake at first, but I really _was_ scared to get put into space again. Squall was really nice about it, and I think that was when he really fell in love with me.

He _almost_ let them seal me away, but he rescued me when it came down to it. That's when I decided we were going to get married soon. I'm only waiting for Squall to propose. I keep dropping hints, and I think he's starting to get it. I leave bridal magazines all around, and I keep saying, 'when we get married' when I talk about our future. I think he's still a little scared to get so close to someone, though, and that's why he hasn't proposed yet.

There's something that's starting to bother me, though. Squall's starting to act more like his old self around me. I don't know why, I can't figure it out. He loves me, and I love him, so we should be happy together! Like Selphie and Irvine, but better because Squall's not a dirty pervert like Irvine. I like to think of myself as an old-fashioned girl, too, but lately I've been trying to get Squall to come to bed with me... you know what I mean? Maybe if I give him a taste of his future, he'll realize what he's missing and get me a ring. Every time I make a suggestion, though, he clams up and won't talk about it anymore! He either changes the subject, or he leaves. He's been leaving more and more lately. He keeps telling me to cool down because it'll happen in time. I think he's just scared because he's a virgin. I am, too, but I'm not scared. I have a really nice body, and a girl can never be bad in bed unless she just lays there like a corpse. I don't know what Squall could be ashamed of, because he's got a nice body too... that's what I'm guessing, anyway. I tried to ask Zell one time, because you know how guys sometimes change in front of each other, or shower or something? You know, like after a sport or something... Girls do it too... But Zell wouldn't answer _any_ of my questions! He acted like it wasn't any of my business, even though Squall's my boyfriend! Now he's avoiding me, too.

Seifer wasn't even like that when we dated. In fact, I broke up with him because he wouldn't stop talking about sex. It was like that was all he thought about. I think he's a little more mature now, but I haven't talked to him in a while. Squall has. I can't imagine why, since they were never friends. It makes me nervous. What if Seifer is telling Squall bad things about me, and that's why he doesn't want to be with me _in that way_. Maybe Squall thinks I'm not a virgin. I really am. Like I would ever have sex with Seifer. Plus, he tried to get me killed. That's not the way to win me back. I know he's so jealous of Squall, too.

Anyway, I stopped thinking about it when the phone rang! I was so excited that it might have been Squall, but it totally wasn't! It was that guy from earlier who came over to my house. I think he said his name was Reno, but I can't remember. He said a bunch of stuff about being friends and coming over to hang out all the time, but I was kind of distracted and told him that I was waiting for a call to come through. I know it was rude for me to hang up in his ear, but what if Squall had been calling at that second? I could have missed his call! I tried to call his cell phone, but it was off. I wonder why he has it turned off so much lately?

I wish I had bought a computer so I could send him an e-mail! I want to talk to him soooo bad! Oh well...

Hopefully tomorrow is a better day for me. I'm going to be SO mad if Squall doesn't phone.

**A/N:** Yes. I'm serious. This is how Rinoa strikes me. Shallow, immature, obsessive, and mean to people she doesn't see any potential in. This is most likely going to be followed up by a Squall POV. This will be an ongoing theme. Squall, as you might be able to guess, isn't too hung up on Rinoa anymore. Possibly her whining and clinging is starting to get to him. Possibly he's found someone else who treats him better than she does. NO, I don't mean QUISTIS. If you suggest that, I might stab you in the eye. Like boring old Quistis is any better than irritating immature Rinoa. This whole situation will probably have to be PAINFULLY obvious before Rinoa realizes what's going on. As in, she's going to have to catch Squall with this certain someone before she notices that he's cheating on her. Haha. Stupid bitch. Yes, 'Mrs Trampy-girl with fat thighs and a fat ass' is me. XD I couldn't resist having Rinoa hating me as much as I hate her. I just know I wouldn't get along with her. She's too much like other people I've known in my life that I wish to never consort with again. EVER.

FIN


End file.
